


Pushy Apologies

by Super_un_stable



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, But if ya feel like I should than ask me, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Grief, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Orangumao - Freeform, Regret, apologizing, cause I’m pretty understanding, doesnt have to be if ya don’t want, however you view it, orangusnake doesn’t die die so no warnings as of now, technically not a huge ship feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/pseuds/Super_un_stable
Summary: After Mao Mao gets to smug about beating up his enemy, he takes it too far and Orangusnake gets really hurt. And he doesn’t feel as good then.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Pushy Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy sorry for the huge hatius. I swear I’ll get my things. But making another thing and motivation is ):p

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Mao Mao pleaded vastly and quickly. 

"You- you dumb two faced leech! Get up!" He shouted, shaking the sky pirate.

"Y-you...agh.." he muttered weakly.

Orangusnake wasn't getting up. And he surly wasn't moving. And it was because of him. 

He was getting too cocky, at least just then. He thought knocking him off his ship as it plummeted would be funny. Like getting some extra points or something. 

What in the fresh hell was he thinking?

"Wait- what are you- 

Mao Mao kicked the already tapped out and and dazed fusion off the edge of his ship. Not even letting him finish. Landing him in the forest, Getting him swatted, cut, and jabbed a least over a dozen branches and leaves. 

Just before the ship landed, The heroes sat on their vehicle. Parked in the sky. They heard the three minions call out their signature frase.... but just them.

Mao Mao didn't worry for the first few moments. Of course Orangusnake wouldn't chime in at first! With that swift beating from the great and amazing hero, and the painful battering from woods would obviously choke him a bit!

"....."

Now that at least fifteen seconds of silence was able to nudge our hero out of his arrogant state. Each second making him more worried than the last. 

He felt a single drop of sweat slip off him as the sound of nothing hit a new record with each second. 

"Dude what are we still doing here?" Badgerclops asked, getting antsy. "We already defeated them, let's gooooo" he semi whined. 

Mao Mao gave a small gulp. Replaying every time he heard his enemy crash against a tree branch. 

"OH-uhh my bad..just zoned out! Ha..Heh heh.." he chocked a bit. 

"Uhh I'm gonna go...do some arrands! I'll drop y'all off at HQ, ok?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Well you want some help with- 

"NOPE!" The feline cut off. Quickly riding back to their home.

As soon as his friends stepped of he flew away. Not that they were that concerned. They just went inside to play and eat like usual. 

Mao Mao parked where he kicked Orangusnake, slicing threw bushes and thorns to find him. Until he stumbled upon his crown. 

The worried Warrior quickly went over to it and picked it up.  
It was separated from its user and had some scratches. It had a single twig stuck in between the ridges. 

The hero gulped. 

Mao Mao kept searching and searching until, in the corner of his eye, he saw a bright magenta shine. He quickly went over a found the sky pirate lying over his stomach. His now torn cape covering about half of him. 

His armor was cracked and scratched, some pieces had even fallen off him. 

"No no no no.." he muttered, going over to him. 

What had he done? Sure he had beaten him badly many times before, but he always turned out fine. But why in the hell did he think kicking him in into a swarm of thorns and sharp sticks would be a good idea?? Why even do it!?

"You idiot" he shouted in his mind.

He kneeled infront and turned him over to see his face. Which only made him feel worse. He had over a dozen marks, cuts, and bruises over just his face. Not to mention the rest of his body. Neither of his faces looked good, and neither of them looked lively.

He tried to think of what to do. Panicking like a fish on land. 

He picked him up and laid his against a tree. 

—— back to present —-

Mao Mao blinked a bit. Letting the whole scene replay again and again. 

"COME ON!" He yelled, feelings something bubble in his eyes. He slapped Orangusnake hard. Trying anything to get him to just flutter his lids. 

After a moment and a few more attempts he just sat there. 

He lowered his ears and shook his lips a bit. His eyes getting wet as he leaked some tears. 

Did he really....

"Ghnn" he grunted. He pinned his head on Orangusnake's chest, beginning to cry.

How could he have done this?

What was he even trying to gain from it?

"You...idiot.." he sulked. He knew what he was doing. He was just trying to get on his nerves. Being the ass he was. 

He always taunted about doing something like this. But now that it was actually happening he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had his life on his chest now.

What was he gonna tell his friends, the rest of the sky Pirates... 

"Orangusnake...I'm sorry.." he sobbed. 

"Please..pleaseeee" he begged.

"Pleas-

"Ughnn" the villain groaned.

Mao Mao perked up. Looking at him. Orangusnake started to wake up. Obviously in pain. Mao Mao cracked a smile.

"Wha..the-

"Oh thank pure heart you're okay!" Mao Mao cried, hugging him.

"Gah!" Orangusnake frisked from the pain, "aGH!" He grunted, Mao Mao jumping on him and him moving didn't help his sore body. 

"G-get off me!" He growled. Snapping Mao Mao out of it. 

Mao Mao jumped off him, quickly wiping his tears, getting his game face on. "UhA-umm.." he mumbled 

"Are you....alright?" He coughed.

"No." Orangusnake grumbled, weakly getting up. 

"Why..are you even...Nghh...here?" He whined.

"Uh-I-I-" he mumbled, looking for something to say. 

Orangusnake raised a brow.

"I was just wondering how you were doing, felt like I was too hard on you." He half lied.

"Since when do you care" he asked, looking for his axe. 

"I don't! Just wanted to know if your baby skin could handle more of what I have to offer." He laughed. 

"Well I guess I can't" he huffed. Gritting his teeth. 

Mao Mao saw him stumble a bit. Cleching his chest/face area.

"Uhh.. you need..help?" Mao Mao asked, stepping up.

"Go to hell" Orangusnake barked. Limping home.

As he saw Orangusnake leave he thought about what he did. He eventually sat down and sighed, looking over his actions. 

He rested his head and looked up. He saw his enemy's axe dangling in the trees. He pulled out the crown looked at it more.

.....

"Ssshh" Orangusnake hissed in pain.

"Calm down son! I can't help ya if ya keep bein a baby!" Boss Hosstrich scolded, tightening the bandages on his boss. 

His other underlings were helping too. "Yea bwoss ya gotta hold still, let us get ta work on yous" ratarang added, putting ointment on his head.

"And we ain't gotta a lot of bandages either bwosse. We can only use so much" Ramaraffe replied, pulling out one of the many thorns out.

"Ahh!" He yelped, "alright I get it! I get it!" He shouted. 

“Just get off me! I need some alone time.” He ordered. 

His pals finished up and left him alone. Walking out.

Once he heard the door click he just sighed in frustration. “Curse that Mao Mao!” He snarled to himself.

“Oh He better believe he’s gonna pay-

*Knock knock knock*

He heard. “Huh?” He looked over to the front entrance. 

No one ever knocks....unless it’s the sheriffs department. Here to beat them up. 

He growled.

“Oooo real big man huh?” Orangusnake hissed stepping up from his chair. He walked up to the door, ready to open.

“Must be real proud to beat up a guy you just-

He opened the door but he didn’t see anyone. “Huh?” He asked himself, then he looked down.

It was a small basket with a note on top.

The leader picked it up and looked through it first. Hesitantly.  
To his surprise, It had a good amount of food and aiding supplies in it, along with some other things, a cook book, wireless game pad, a small blanket. Some things they could really use. He looked through it more and Even saw his crown and his axe. Which caught him off even more.

They were both in good condition actually. They looked better than before!

After admiring it for a second, he then looked at the note and read it. 

-sorry-

Not very sincere... at all?

Mao Mao looked from a far. in a tree.

He saw Orangusnakes shrug a bit and go back inside.

He sighed. 

He looked away and contemplated a bit. 

Sigh, “what was I-

“Thanks” Mao Mao heard him call out. He quickly turned back and saw no one. Yet again.

He felt his eyes twinkle a bit. 

He just chuckled and went back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Pal helped with the title


End file.
